Healing
by StarsMakeLoveToTheUniverse
Summary: Beth gets taken by people from Woodbury and she's tortured for information and raped. Daryl as usual comes to save the day but she needs time to heal and who better to help her do that then Mr Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

_Healing  
__Chapter 1  
__Beth Greene POV_

I woke up from my restless sleep and groaned as I dragged myself out of my bed and got myself dressed for the day. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before going back to the canteen where the I seen pretty much everyone was already there eating. A few people from the Woodbury group smiled at me as I passed them and went to get myself from breakfast. Once I had my breakfast I sat down at a table with my dad, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Judith and Daryl and we ate in silence.

After I finished eating my breakfast I took Judith off Rick so he could finish his and she was very clingy to me today and just wanted to have cuddles. Rick explained that she was teething and she just wanted to cuddle and sleep, I felt something wet on my shoulder and looked down to see Judith chewing on my shoulder… if that was what made her feel better then I wasn't going to stop her "Can you wipe some of the drool?" I asked Maggie and handed her a napkin, she smiled at me and wiped my shoulder and Judith went straight back to chewing.

I could tell that Rick was tired and knew he must have been up all night with Judith so I decided to let him relax for a while and I took her outside to get her some fresh air. As we walked outside she looked up at the sky and smiled as she seen some birds fly across her head "She alright?" A deep rough voice I recognised as Daryl's said behind me and I turned around to face him.

"Yeah she just wants something to chew on" I told him.

"Give her a cold spoon" He said.

"A cold spoon?" I asked.

"Yeah a cold spoon. It's cold and hard which is what they need" He told me.

"Thanks I'll try that, it'll keep my shoulder dry" I said and with a small laugh "Can I ask you a favour?" I asked and he nodded "Can you take her so I can go to the bathroom?" I asked embarrassed.

"Sure" He replied.

I handed Judith over to Daryl and he said that he would be in the canteen when I finished in the bathroom. I know Daryl's good with her which is why I asked him to watch her but I wanted to get back to her quickly so I rushed in the bathroom and did what I needed to do.

When I got to the canteen I saw Daryl sitting at a table with Judith who was chewing on a spoon and she seemed happy enough with it. I went and sat back down next to them and Judith held her arms out to me and I took her off him and put her on my lap "Good call on that spoon" I said to him as Judith happily chewed on it "How did you know to use a spoon?" I asked.

"My mom gave it to me when I was teething" He told me.

Daryl never spoke about his parents or his life before the apocalypse at all and was surprised that he had shared that bit of information with me "Well your mom was smart" I commented and he just scoffed.

Rick came in and took Judith off me, she was happy to see her daddy and wrapped her arms around him "Daryl, Beth… just the people I was looking for" He said and turned to Daryl "Do you think you could go hunting this afternoon?" He asked Daryl and then he turned to me before Daryl could answer "And can you go on a supply run with Maggie and Glenn?" He asked me.

Daryl agreed to go on a hunt and left to go and get ready. I had never been on a supply run before and was curious as to why Rick wanted me to go with them "Yeah I'll go but… why? You don't normally ask me to go on a run?" I questioned.

"Well I spoke to your dad and we agreed that you have more potential and we think you're wasted as just a baby sitter for Judith, which I appreciate by the way, I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to show us what you can do. You're going with Maggie and Glenn so I'm not worried about anything happening to you and I know you'll be looked after" He explained to me.

That seemed like a good answer. I left the canteen to go and find Maggie and find out what time we were going out on the supply run and found her and Glenn in their cell "Hey Rick just said about the supply run, I wanted to come and check the details" I said to them.

"Ok well we're leaving in an hour so go and get your stuff ready, bring a knife with you and a gun which your use in emergencies only… you stay close to me and Glenn, no wondering off and we only get what's on the list" Maggie said to me and I just nodded.

An hour later I went out to the cars and seen Glenn and Maggie loading their things into one of the cars, I went over to them and seen my dad also approaching the car. Me and dad reached the car at the same time and I put my things in the trunk and heard my dad talking to Maggie saying that she had to look after me "You look after your little sister and Glenn you bring both my girls back" He said to them.

"Of course" Glenn said.

Daryl was getting a lift with us to hunt in new grounds and we were going to pick him up on our way back to the prison. I was sat in the back with him as we drove and he was as silent as ever, he just looked out of the window and held his crossbow tightly in his hands meaning he was worried "You looking forward to hunting?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"I guess" He answered.

Well I guess that was the end of that conversation. The car stopped and Glenn told Daryl when we would be back and then Daryl got out of the car and walked into the woods, we drove off and headed off and I looked back out of the window and seen Daryl tracking something "I feel bad leaving him there on his own like that" I stated.

"It's Daryl he'll be fine" Maggie said.

The three of us drove in silence, Maggie and Glenn kept staring at each other and smiling as if they were having a conversation that only they could understand. I just looked out of my window for the rest of the journey taking in the scenery, I saw a few houses and cabins and I seen a farm house at one point and I couldn't help but think about my home… the farm. I missed it so much and would give anything to be living there safely again instead of in a prison.

It didn't take long for us to pull up in a street littered with big houses. The street was quiet… too quiet really. There were no people, walkers, animals… nothing and that made me uneasy. Don't ask my why having no one around made me uneasy but it just did and I knew Maggie and Glenn didn't like it by the look on their faces as they listened out of any sign of life.

The plan was to search a house each to help speed things up and if we got into trouble then to use the walkie talkies we had taken with us. Hopefully this run would be done with quickly and quietly so we can get back to Daryl and back to the prison, I liked being outside the prison for a while it gave me a sense of freedom but out here I felt exposed and I didn't like it. I wanted to get our stuff and get back home.

I banged on the door of the first house to draw out any walkers but it was all quiet so I walked inside and seen that the place was in fairly good condition meaning someone was here recently or it hadn't been touched since the epidemic. I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard doors to find a few jars of food which I put in my bag and I also discovered some bottled water then I walked up the stairs and after looking around I seen a nursery which was still packed with baby supplies, the baby that lived here was a girl and by the name on the wall I'm guessing her name was Summer. Summer looks like she was the same size as Judith so I grabbed some more clothes, diapers, wipes, formula, bottles and toys before going back out into the hallway.

When I got into the hallway I seen three men standing there smirking at me and I went to reach for my walkie but one of the men lunged at me and shoved me against the wall. We were standing at the top of stairs and I knew one wrong move could end up with my at the bottom "Who are you?" I asked them panicked.

"It don't matter, all that matters is that you're coming with us" The leader of the three said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your in Rick's group" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because I recognise the other two you came with… we had them captive for a while" He said.

"I know" I said.

The man that had lunged at me still had me pinned against the wall and I was trying to work out a plan, if I could get into the nursery again and lock the door then I could call Maggie and Glenn to come and help me. I head butted the man and he moved away from me and I went to run into the nursery but he shoved me and I felt myself fall down the stairs. I got to the floor at the bottom and my vision started to blur and the last thing I seen was the leader looking over me and then I blacked out.

_Maggie Greene POV_

Me and Glenn had finished searching our houses but Beth still hadn't come out, I had tried to reach her on her walkie but she hadn't answered which worried me and Glenn so we walked towards the house. Glenn grabbed my hand and dragged be behind a bush and pointed to a car I hadn't noticed that was now parked behind ours, there was three men and one of them was putting an unconscious Beth into it. I seen they had machine guns strapped around them and knew they were from Woodbury, that was why they had taken Beth.

They drove off and I felt a tear fall down my cheek "We gotta go after them" I said in a rush and stood up from behind the bush and started running to the car. I could hear Glenn after me but he had the keys, he unlocked the car and I got in the passenger seat as Glenn got in the drivers seat but he didn't start the car "What are you doing? C'mon we gotta go after them" I said.

"We can't fight them alone" He stated.

"Glenn I'm not leaving my baby sister with them people!" I shouted.

"I'm not saying that" He said calmly "We need help, let's get Daryl and go back to the prison. We can get a group together with Rick, Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha" He explained.

I thought about what he was saying and knew it was the best plan we had and it was rational thinking but I couldn't go back to the prison and tell my daddy that I had let Beth get hurt and taken by Woodbury. He had trusted me to take her with me today, he would be so disappointed in me for letting this happen "I can't face my daddy" I told him.

"This is the only way to get her back" He said.

"Ok" I replied.

We got to where we were meant to pick Daryl up and seen him standing at the road side with squirrels attached to him, when we stopped the car he put the squirrels in the trunk before getting in the back and then he noticed that Beth wasn't with us "Where's Beth?" He asked.

"She was taken by people from Woodbury, we're going back to the prison to get some people together to save her" I told him.

"You don't need a group I'll go alone, take me back to the prison so I can get some things and then I'll go and I'll bring her back" He said.

"It's a suicide mission" Glenn stated.

"It's better if I go on my own, I can get in and out without someone noticing me but a group of us… we'll be noticed and it will turn into a battle" He said and I sighed "I'll bring her back" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Healing  
C__hapter 2  
__Beth Greene POV_

My eyes flickered open and I seen that I was in dimly lit room with a table in front of me and a chair on the opposite side, I was sitting on a chair and I wasn't tied up but I knew there was no point in trying to escape because the door was probably locked and guarded and there was no windows. My head hurt and I put my hand to the side of my head and when I brought my head back down I seen blood on it meaning that I had hit my head hard when I was pushed down the stairs.

I must have been sitting for ten minutes when the door opened a man with a black eye patch on, The Governor, came in and closed the door behind him. He sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table and we just stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke "I'm going to ask you some questions and you need to answer them… or I'll hurt you" He said to me calmly as if that was normal "How many are in your group?" He asked. There was no way I was telling him about the group, he could drop dead "Well I guess we're doing this the hard way then" He stated.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to me, I got up from my seat also and started taking steps away from him towards the door and it didn't take long for him to suss what I was doing. He grabbed my arm and threw me so I was near the other side of the room and then he came over to me pushing me against the wall "I'm not going to tell you anything" I told him.

"That's a pity for you, I'd hate to ruin this pretty face" He said and ran a finger down my cheek making me shiver "I just want to know what sort of threat I'm facing when I attack" He said to me.

"I'll tell you this… you're facing a huge threat. There are people there who can't wait to kill you" I told him.

He slapped me hard across the face with the back of his hand and I couldn't help but call out in pain, I wasn't ready for the slap and I think that's what made me call out in pain "You think that's bad? Wait till you see what the others have got in store for you" He told me.

The Governor left the room and I could hear him having a conversation with someone but I couldn't tell what was being said. The door opened and two men came into the room, they were heavies and knew they were sent in here to hurt me in which ever way they could. I knew what they had done to Maggie and I was scared at what they were going to do to me, they could do whatever they wanted and there was no one here to save me from this.

There was no way that I could get away from them because they were coming from both sides but I was going to do my best to fight them off for as long as I could. One of them grabbed my arm and I tried pushing him off but as my back turned slightly the other man grabbed me from behind around my waist and he carried me over to the table. I was laid down on the table and the first man got a knife out of his pocket and he brought it to my cheek, I thought he was going to cut me but he didn't. The knife slid down to my top and he cut it off me leaving me in a bra and my jeans "Lets see if your tough now" He said to me laughing.

The one with the knife started pulling at my jeans pulling them off me and I tried kicking him away and screaming hoping one of the Woodbury residents would hear me and come and rescue me. The men were stronger then me and had weapons unlike me so I knew that I fighting a losing fight, my jeans were pulled off and I was now left in my bra and panties laying on the table.

_Naughty scene_

He tried pulling my legs apart but I squeezed them together as hard as I could but he ended up scratching me and he pried my legs apart then he grabbed his knife again and cut my underwear off of me. I heard him unzip his jeans and I started thrashing around to keep him away but he grabbed my hips and dragged me to the edge of the table. He then pulled my bra down and started feeling my breasts "Stop it!" I screamed loudly and he slapped me around the face and told me to shut up "Please" I cried.

"Your gonna love this darlin'" He told me and started rubbing his penis against me and I started crying more knowing that this was how I was going to lose my virginity. He pushed himself into me and I cried out in pain, he started moving himself in and out of me but it didn't get any better it just hurt more and more. He pulled himself fully out of me and I thought that he was finished but then he smirked at me and shoved himself into me hard "God damn you a tight girl!" He shouted.

"Stop!" I screamed and he slapped me again.

The one that had been holding my arms still lifted his hands off my arms and moved them to my breasts and he started touching them and squeezing them "C'mon man I'm waiting" He said to the one that was still raping me.

Now that I had my hands free I started slapping and scratching at him and the one holding my breasts suddenly let go and grabbed my arms again. The rapist pulled out once more and slammed into me one more time before keeping still and I knew he had now finished but I knew that the other man wanted a 'turn' as well.

_End of naughty scene_

_Daryl Dixon POV_

When I got back to the prison I just ran to my cell to grab some more arrows and anything else I would need as Maggie and Glenn explained the situation to everyone else and even from up here I could hear everyone's gasps of shock. I heard Maggie apologising to Hershel for not protecting Beth and then I heard someone walking up the stairs and looked out to see Carl "Daryl…?" He questioned.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Make sure you bring her back" He told me.

"I will" I said.

"Are you sure you wanna go alone?" He asked.

I knew that Carl would have wanted to come with me to save Beth, it's so obvious that the kid had a crush on her. Who could blame him? She was funny, clever and she was a gorgeous girl "Don't worry I'll bring her back, if I don't you can shoot me how bout that?" I questioned.

As I walked down the stairs to the main floor everyone was staring at me. Hershel stepped forward and held his hand out "I appreciate you doing this, please bring my baby girl home" He said to me.

I shook his hand "I will" I replied "If I don't Carl's gonna shoot me" I said and everyone smiled softly at me.

Carol handed me a bag that had some food in it "She's gonna be hungry" She stated and I took the small bag off her and planned on keeping it in the car as I went into Woodbury. I could tell by the look in Carol's eyes that she was scared, she was more then scared… she was terrified. Beth and Carol have become close as they both looked after Lil Asskicker and I know how hard this must be for Carol, having to remember when I went out looking for Sophia only to find her a walker…

Everyone walked with me out to the cars and I took the one with the most gas and made sure I had a spare can in case of emergencies, I loaded up the trunk with my weapons and put Carol's bag of food in the front of the car with me "If your not back by midnight then we've got a team ready to go to Woodbury to get you" Rick said.

"You won't need your team, I'll be back by midnight with Beth and we'll both be alive and well" I told them and with that I closed the door to the car, put the key in the ignition and started my journey.

_Beth Greene POV_

The two men left after they had gotten what they wanted from me and I wanted to put clothes on and cover myself but I only had my jeans and my bra as my panties and top had been cut from my body. I put my jeans on and sat in the corner of the room with my knees brought up to my chest attempting to cover me as much as possible, the door opened again and I looked up to see The Governor standing there smirking at me "Are you going to answer my questions now?" He asked. I didn't move or speak so he walked closer to me until he was an inch away from me and then he crouched down so his face met mine. He grabbed my hair and made me stand up, he put his hands then either side of my face blocking me in the corner "You're very pretty" He whispered.

I flinched as his finger ran down my cheek and it just made him laugh "Please don't touch me" I said in a voice that was quiet and shaky, he knew that he had broken me now and it made him smile more.

"They said you were good" He told me.

He needed to know that I could fight back. I had a plan and hoped that it would work, when he moved closer to whisper something to me I brought my knee up to his groin making him fall to the floor and call out in pain, I ran over to the chair and slammed it over his head knocking him unconscious. The door to the room flew open and the two men that had… violated me… stood there looking at me and The Governor in shock.

They grabbed him and took him out of the room but they came back, I stood in the corner with the chair in front of me ready to swing at them if they got to close. They each tried to get near but I managed to block them each time. God Daryl would be so proud of me fighting back like this, he always told me I needed to toughen up and now I was "Stupid bitch" One of them shouted and grabbed hold of the chair before I could swing it.

I was suddenly standing in the corner of the room without any protection at all. They smirked at me before starting their attack, they punched me, kicked me, slapped me and even when I was on the floor and it was clear I couldn't fight back anymore they carried on. I trued curling myself up to protect some of my body but it was no use they just kicked and kicked and kicked.

_Daryl Dixon POV_

I parked the car away from Woodbury and walked for about ten minutes until I seen it but I made sure to stay hidden in the bushes and behind the cars, I assessed the area and saw that there were people surrounding the place and it was going to be a nightmare getting in and out with Beth and have no one spot us… it was impossible really and a part of me was glad that Rick had a team ready to rescue us.

The sun was starting to set which was a good thing because that's when the residents of Woodbury go back to their beds so there was a less chance of me being spotted by someone. Just as the sun set and we were surrounded by darkness I found a hole in the side of a wall and that small area wasn't being manned so I climbed through the whole and hid behind a building as a small group of people were heading back to their beds.

Once the coast was clear I went to where The Governor had been holding Glenn and Maggie knowing that was where they were probably holding Beth. I saw one man guarding a door and knew that was where she was so I loaded my crossbow and shot him in the head, he didn't even know I was there… asshole.

I retrieved my arrow and reloaded my crossbow and opened the door to see Beth laying on the floor unconscious in her jeans and bra, her top was on the other side of the room cut up. I rushed over to her "Beth" I said quietly and shook her a little.

She flickered her eyes open "Daryl?" She questioned.

"Yeah I'm here" I told her.

She tried to sit up but she just hissed in a breath every time she moved "What'd they do to you?" I asked her in disbelief looking over the cuts, scratches and bruises over her.

"Beat me" She said but she looked away as if she was trying to hide something.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Raped me" She answered in a voice so quiet I hardly heard her but there was no mistaking what she had said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Healing  
__Chapter 3  
__Daryl Dixon POV_

After Beth told me she had been raped I felt my blood boil in anger and I wanted to go and hurt everyone I could see but I knew that I had to get Beth back to Hershel so that he could give her some pain killers and check over her other injuries. I helped her stand up but I could tell that every move she made was painful but before we moved any further I took my angel wing vest off and t-shirt and gave it to her before putting the vest back on. Then I stood in front of Beth and bent down a little "Jump on" I told her, she didn't argue with me for once.

We managed to get to the car without incident but I knew that they must have found their dead guy by now and they were going to know that it was me that done it. They were probably looking for me right now so once Beth was safely in the passenger seat I drove off as fast as I could towards the prison, Beth hissed in pain as we went over speed bumps or drove on uneven road but there wasn't a lot I could do so I just kept apologising to her.

"I don't want my daddy seeing me beaten like this" She said.

"He's the only one that can patch you up" I told her.

"I... I don't want… he's my daddy and I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this" She stated.

"Do you want me to stitch you up?" I asked her and she nodded. After having the childhood I had you get to learn how to stitch and clean wounds properly. The others must have heard us arrive because they all came rushing out, I got out the car to face everyone as Beth didn't want anyone to see her.

"What'd they do to her?" Maggie asked.

"She's beaten pretty bad and don't want no one to see her like that" I told them.

Glenn and Rick moved Hershel and Maggie away from the car and everyone just wondered back inside and once they were all gone Beth got out of the car and I helped her walk into C Block where we walked as fast as we could to her cell. I put a spare sheet up on the door and closed it over to stop people getting in and having a look then I went to Hershel "How is she?" He asked me.

"Honestly she's not good. She's covered in bruises, cuts and scratches. I'll clean her up and everything but I need the stuff?" I told him and he just nodded and started putting everything he could grab and put it into a bag. I went back to Beth and seen her laying on the bed and I knew that this was going to be awkward "I need you to take the shirt off so I can… clean the scratches and cuts" I said to her and she just sat up slowly and took the shirt off.

I cleaned her up a little but she needed stitches on her hip so she had to take her jeans off and it was then that I seen she had no underwear on and scratches on her thighs. I grabbed a towel and put it across her to give her some modesty and I stitched her up, she didn't call out in pain or anything she just laid there as if nothing was happening.

After that I had to clean the scratches on her thighs and Beth knew I did as well so she positioned the towel another way so that I could get to the scratches but she was still covered up. I cleaned them and then turned decided to leave her alone so she could get dressed and get some rest but before I gave her some strong painkillers that used to belong to Merle and would knock her out for a good few hours.

I closed the door to Beth's cell and sighed as I thought about all the things she went through and all of the things she must be feeling right now. Something needed to be sorted because I wasn't going to let them get away with doing that to her so I went over to the others who were sitting around the table "Well… how is she?" Maggie asked.

"She's asleep but… they er… they beat her pretty bad" I stated.

"How bad?" Rick asked.

"Covered in bruises, scratches and cuts. I had to stitch her hip up it was pretty bad" I told them and then I turned to Rick "I ain't gonna let em get away with this you know, we gotta do something before they hurt anyone else. They've already hurt Michonne, Glenn, Maggie and now Beth… we need to kill him and get over and done with" I told him.

"I wish it were as easy as going in there and killing him but it isn't. He's got more people, more weapons, more ammo… more everything" He told us.

"So what, we just sit here and wait for him to come to us?" Maggie asked.

"There's nothing else we can do right now" He said.

"Bullshit!" I shouted.

"We go to Woodbury and we'll get killed, we barely made it out alive the first time" He said and he was speaking truthfully but I was so angry at him… well I was more angry at myself for this happening to Beth! Everyone sees me as the protector of the group but yet everyone seems to be getting hurt and I can't do anything about it.

_Beth Greene POV_

When I woke up I could see out of the window that the sun was starting to rise and it looked beautiful. I tried to move but pain shot through my entire body and a dull ache made itself known in my private area, I took the covers off me and saw all the marks left on my body from yesterday's battle and as I thought about it I started to cry. Those men had beaten me and violated me in a way I never thought possible, how could they take away my virginity like that? That was the last thing I had that was actually mine in this horrible cruel world we live in.

The cell door opened and I was about to tell whoever it was to go away when I saw that it was just Daryl, he closed the door over so no one else can see inside and he stood there "I won't ask how your feeling" He said.

"Thanks" I replied "Did you tell them what happened?" I asked him.

"I told them that you beaten pretty bad but I didn't mention the other thing" He replied.

"Thank you… I don't want them knowing" I told him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you remember the looks they gave Maggie when she came back? She wasn't even…" I couldn't bring myself to say it "Can you imagine the looks they'll give me? I don't want to be a charity case to them" I answered.

"Guess that makes sense" He said.

"Thank you for everything you did for me yesterday, I really appreciate it" I said.

"No bother" He replied.

"Is anybody else up yet?" I asked and he shook his head "Good cause I wanna have a shower and got to the bathroom" I said.

After my quick shower I rushed back to my cell before anyone could see me and then I put some clothes on and sat on my bed. It wasn't long after that when Daryl came in with a plate of food and drink of water for me, I thanked him for it and he gave me an awkward smile and then left again.

Daryl had been amazing to me, not only did he save me from Woodbury but he had cleaned me up, stitched me up, helped me walk to the bathroom earlier, not told anyone about the… rape and now he's bringing me food.

Just as I finished my breakfast Daryl came back into my cell with bandages and other medical supplies and knew what he wanted to do "I'm sorry but we gotta keep everything clean" He told me and I just nodded and took my top off and my jeans again so I was laying in my underwear and Daryl started tending to me. Everything that Daryl did hurt and I know he was trying to be gentle with me but no matter how softly you touched me it was going to hurt but thankfully he was finished quick "I grabbed these from the medical supplies without anyone seeing" He said.

He handed me a packet and I looked at the front and seen 'Morning After Pill' written across the front of the pack "Thanks" I said with a small smile, he handed me the cup of water in my cell as I put the pills in my hand and I took them.

Daryl sat down on the bed next to me as I laid back down "Your dads worried about you" He told me.

"I can't face him… he was distraught after what happened to Maggie" I told him.

"Talk to Maggie then. They're all worried about you" He said.

"No" I replied.

"Maggie's your big sister, that's what big sisters are for" He said.

"No" I said louder and more angry.

"Alright… sorry" He said.

"I just don't wanna talk to anyone yet. I'm still coming to terms with this myself" I told him and he nodded at me "I know you are not one for emotion or anything but you're the only person I can talk to because you don't judge" I said.

"Well I'm here if you need anything… you know that" He told me.

"I know" I said.

"I've er… I've gotta go hunt but I'll be back as soon as I can alright?" He said and I nodded.

Daryl left my cell and I looked around my cell and thought how alone I was in the world. I know that if I wanted to speak to Carol or Maggie then I could but I don't want people seeing me weak like this, the reason I was okay with Daryl seeing me like this was because he saw me at my lowest point when I was laying on the floor beaten and half naked and he had cleaned up all my cuts and other injuries. There was no one here that could understand what I was going through right now.

Thinking back to when we were on the farm and I had tried to kill myself I wished now I had done it, ended it there and then. If I had ended it I could have done it quick and I wouldn't have had to go through all of this, Maggie and dad would have had each other and Glenn. Maggie tried making me feel guilty about wanting to end it and that wasn't her choice to me, she took my choice away from me and as much as I love her and my dad and everyone here it wasn't down to them.

My breakfast plate caught my eye and I seen the knife sitting on the plate and I got up from my bed and grabbed hold of it. I went and sat on the edge of my bed again and held the knife to my wrist and didn't think about it for another second before slicing it across my wrist, right across my other scars.

The blood dripped from my wrist and onto my clothes and the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Healing  
__Chapter 4  
__Daryl Dixon POV_

I got back from my hunt with a couple squirrels and a couple of rabbits, it wasn't much but it would have to do for now. It had been raining so most of the animals had gone to find shelter, I would have to probably go out again in a couple of days once it was dry again and it had warmed up. I gave Carol what I had caught from the hunt and decided that I should go and check on Beth as she's been alone for a couple hours and her being alone wasn't the best thing for her right now.

As I got to Beth's cell I walked in and seen her laying on the floor with blood surrounding her "Hershel!" I screaming out and kneeled down on the floor next to her, a knife was laying on the floor next to her and her wrist was bleeding all around her. She was pale and I knew that she could already be dead "Hershel!" I called out again louder and I put my fingers to her neck and felt a very faint pulse but it was still there. There was a huge gasp from behind me and I turned to see Hershel and Maggie standing behind me looking down at her shock "She's cut her wrist with a knife" I told him "She has a pulse but it's weak" I told him and moved out of the way so he could tend to her. I walked out of the cell and seen the group standing there outside wanting to know what happened "She slit her wrists" I said to them.

Carol put her hand to her mouth in shock and Rick looked down at the floor, Glenn went inside the cell obviously to be with Maggie and Carl looked pretty sad about it as well. Rick got hold of my arm lightly and pulled me away from the group a little bit "What happened to her at Woodbury? This is because of more then a beating" He said to me.

I know it wasn't my secret to tell but I guess everyone was gonna start asking questions now "They raped her" I told him and he sighed "Two of them, she got scratches on her thighs were they pried her legs apart…" I said.

"Why didn't you say before hand?" He asked me.

"She didn't want anyone to know. It's not down to me to tell anyone, if she didn't want people to know then that's that" I explained to him.

Maggie came out of Beth's cell and looked at everyone "Is anybody B positive?" She asked.

"I am" I said.

"She needs blood" She told me.

"Ok" I replied and walked into the cell with her, She was laying on her bed with her wrist stitched up. I sat on the chair next to her bed, Hershel left the cell and came back a couple moments later with all the things he would need for a blood transfusion. He stuck the needle in my arm and started to draw blood and Maggie left with Glenn.

Once Hershel had taken all the blood that he needed from me he said he was going to go to the bathroom and I said that I would sit with her to keep an eye on her. She was unconscious and she looked so pale and young lying here like that, I can't believe she tried to kill herself again… did she really think that there was no other way out? She knows that she could talk to me or anybody here and we would all help her anyway that we could.

Hershel came back in and I stood up to let him sit down on the chair next to Beth "I thought we were finished with this" He said to me and held her hand.

"Yeah we all did" I replied.

"Daryl what really happened?" He asked and I knew what he was talking about but I think he needed to hear it from her so I didn't answer "C'mon Daryl I need to know what happened to her" He said to me.

"It's not for me to say" I told him.

"But you know?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Can I have a few moments with her alone?" He asked me and I nodded and left the cell.

I didn't want to speak to anyone and I felt a little tired after giving all that blood to Beth so I just went to my cell and laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. As I closed my eyes I thought about Beth laying on the floor with blood pooling around her and the knife laying on the ground next to her. Every time I closed my eyes it was all I could think off and new I wasn't sleeping for a while.

After an hour or so resting I got up and Carol gave me some food and drink to keep my strength up and after that I went into Beth's cell and saw her talking to Hershel. They were both crying and he was gripping her hand so tightly that I thought the blood would stop circulating, looks like she told him what happened to her. I looked at Maggie who was walking towards me, she was also crying and when she reached me she threw her arms around me "Thank you for saving her, she's told us everything" She said.

"It was nothin'" I replied.

Hershel looked over to me and got up from his chair and indicated for me to come in, I went inside and Hershel left the cell. I sat down in the chair and me and Beth just looked at each other for a moment before she spoke "I told them" She said and I sat in silence "I'm sorry" She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Trying to kill myself… again. After speaking to Maggie and my dad I realise that something like that effects everyone. You went and risked your life to save me and bring me back, it was selfish of me to repay that kindness with killing myself" She explained to me.

"Don't be sorry for what they did, I'm gonna go back there with a couple people and we'll get em don't worry about that" I told her.

She grabbed my arm in panic "Don't go back there. Please do not leave me here" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving for good. I'm just going back for them, Maggie, Glenn Michonne and Rick too so we'll be alright… we always are" I told her but she shook her head "They need to be stopped, they've hurt a lot of people and now they've done this to you… I am not letting them get away with it" I told her.

"What if something happens to one of you?" She questioned.

"It won't. We've got each other's backs and I know Glenn won't let Maggie out of his sight. They might have more men and ammo but we're smarter then them, we can get in and out without them even noticing us" I explained.

"I wanna go too" She said.

"No way" I answered.

"Why not? Maggie and Glenn are going back, they were hurt there. Michonne's going back, she was nearly killed there and you… you're going back there when you were nearly killed by your own brother… why can't I go?" She asked.

"Because I want you to stay here where it's safe that's why" I told her.

"I want to look them in the face as they die for they what they did" She said.

"What did you just apologise to me for? You apologised for trying to kill yourself after I risked my life bringing you back here… don't apologise if your just gonna do it again" I told her and I could feel myself getting angry.

Nothing else needed to be said so I just got up from the chair and walked out of the cell where I was met by Rick standing there "We're going back?" He questioned.

"Yeah they not getting away with it" I told him and turned to Michonne "You comin'?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah" She answered.

"Are you?" I asked Rick.

"Got your back brother" He replied.

I rounded up Maggie and Glenn and took them out to the table where the four of us talked about a plan to get in and out without being seen and killing who needed to be killed. Rick was uneasy planning a murder but it was what needed to be done before anyone else got raped or hurt, I wasn't going to stand for it and it was about time we stopped being pussies and tell The Governor that we will fight back and we will win.

The plan was set and we were about to stand up to gather our things when Beth hobbled her way over to us and she stopped in the doorway "I'm going with you and nothing you can say is gonna stop me" She stated and I was about to open my mouth to argue when she spoke again "I'm not a little girl anymore and people need to start remembering that. I am just as capable of going back there as you are" She told us.

"Beth you're not going, I'm not allowing you and that's final" A deep voice said from behind her and as she stepped out of the way Hershel stood there.

"Daddy I'm not…" She began but Hershel cut her off.

"I don't care what you say. You are staying here and that's final God dammit! I don't care if the world has gone to hell, you are still under 18 so I make them decisions do you understand me?" He asked her.

"I'm 18 next week" She argued back.

"But your still a child so I am in charge" He told her.

She didn't say anything else she just turned on her heel and hobbled back to her cell in anger, we heard her slam her cell door shut and we all sat at the table not moving after Hershel's little outburst. I don't think I have ever heard him shout at his girls but he was right, there was no way she was going to Woodbury with us I won't allow it and I know Maggie wouldn't allow it either even if Hershel hadn't said no. It was too soon, she tried killing herself last night for God sake!

Maggie and Glenn went and gathered their things while Rick went to speak to Carl about keeping the place safe whilst we were gone and I decided to go and check in on Beth before we went. I opened her cell door and sat down on the chair next to her bed, she was laying down on it looking up at the bunk above her "We're leavin' in a few minutes. I just wanted to check that you were ok before I went" I told her.

"Well I'm fine" She said angrily.

"We're just looking out for you" I said to her.

"Why does no one let me make decisions around here? I'm not good enough to fight but I'm good enough to help raise a child that ain't mine?" She questioned "Do ya'll want me to some sort of housewife? Like Lori? Patricia? My mom?" She asked.

"Stop acting like a spoilt little brat" I told her "All we do is try to take care of you so don't sit there and pretend we don't. I've risked my life for you, Maggie's risked her life for you, Rick has risked his life for you… we all have at some point. I'm not saying your not good enough to fight, we're scared you will get hurt and we'll lose you that's why you ain't comin'" I stated in anger and got up from the chair.

I went and got everything that I would need and then went and met the others at the awaiting car, we all got in with me in the driving seat and set off. Carol and Carl unlocked the gates for us to get out and as we pulled out of the prison I saw the walkers start to approach the car and wanted nothing more then to stop the car and kill all the mother fuckers to help take the edge off a little.


	5. Chapter 5

_Healing  
__Chapter 5  
__Daryl Dixon POV_

When we got about a mile away from Woodbury we stopped the car and walked the rest of the way. We went to the front gates to see how many people they had on patrol and then we went and found our way in. There was a small hole in one of the side panels and after we all got through we made sure that we were out of sight before coming up with a plan. The plan was that we were gonna lure out The Governor and his henchmen then we were gonna kill them, we were gonna offer those who were not involved and just want to survive a chance to come back to the prison and join us. We were gonna tell them what The Governor and the others have been doing and we were going to give them the choice, we would give them a chance.

Michonne was going to show me and Rick where The Governor's place was and we were going to pick a fight with him, wait for his henchmen to show up and then kill them all. It was a great plan that I want to take full responsibility for it. Whilst we were taking care of The Governor the others were going to get the rest of the town folk. After making sure that the cost was clear Michonne lead me and Rick to his apartment which I was surprised to see had no guards on it, I thought he would have had a whole army protecting him.

Rick opened the door and the three of us stormed inside and found him sitting at his desk writing in his little notebook. He looked up at the three of us and reached for his gun and I used my amazing aim to shoot an arrow at his hand "Don't touch it" I told him and he held his hands up in a surrender "We ain't lettin' you get away with your shit no more" I said to him.

"My shit? So you lot have done nothing wrong?" He questioned.

"We don't go round raping teenage girls" I stated.

"I don't rape em either" He said.

"It's was on your orders so you might as well of done it" Rick told him.

"Is that right?" He questioned.

"I wanna see these pussies that did that" I said.

"You wanna see em?" The Governor questioned.

"Yeah" I replied.

Ten minutes two men walked into the apartment and they stood in the door way trying to look intimidating and I wanted to laugh at them. They looked like assholes "These guys? Seriously?" I questioned and turned to Rick. I gave him my crossbow and stepped towards them "You like teenage girls?" I asked them and they smirked at me.

"She was real nice" One of them replied and I threw the first punch. I punched him in the face over and over again and I felt the other try and grab me around the waist to pull me off his little buddy but I held on to him and I kept punching. The three of us ended up on the floor fighting each other, throwing punches and kicks all over the show. I looked over at Rick and saw him fighting with The Governor and Michonne was gone, she was no longer in the apartment and I had no idea where she had gone.

One of the guys got me in the gut and then the face. I was sprawled out on the floor and felt the two of them start kicking me and punching me, I managed to put my hands up to protect myself and I curled up to stop them getting my stomach. A foot stopped in front of my face and I took my chance, I grabbed the foot and pulled on it making the guy fall down to the ground and then I got up and started kicking him.

The other guy was over me trying to get me off again but once again I held on as tight as I could but then suddenly the guy above me had let go and there was a thump. Me and the guy stopped fighting and looked onto the floor to see the guy above me now laying on the floor dead, I turned and saw Michonne standing there with her Katana "Where'd you go?" I asked her.

"Heavies were coming in and I took care of it" She said.

I stood up and stood next to Michonne and we looked at the other dick that raped Beth laying on the floor with his hands up in a surrender "He told us to do it" He stated and pointed to The Governor "He said he'd kill me" He said.

"Pussy" I said and took the katana off Michonne and stabbed him in the head with it.

A gun shot went off and we turned to see The Governor laying on the floor with a gunshot wound in his stomach, he was still alive and I grabbed my crossbow and went over to him and shot him between the eyes with it "Douche bag" I commented.

The three of us walked out of the apartment and we went down to the front gates were we saw a bus load of people and Maggie standing with Glenn "They want to survive" She told us and we walked over and introduced ourselves to them "Everyone else wants to make it on their own but I told them where the prison was if they changed their mind" She explained.

"Let's go" Michonne said.

When we got back to the prison and after putting my crossbow away I went to go and see Beth. She was laying on her bed on her side facing the door, when she saw me she sat up and I sat down in the chair next to her bed "You ok?" I asked her.

"Am I ok? Have you seen your face? What happened at Woodbury?" She questioned.

"Just a little fight… the guys that hurt you are dead and so's The Governor" I told her.

"What happened to the innocent people of Woodbury?" She asked.

"They're gonna join us" I answered.

The two of us sat in the cell together talking about it for the first time since what happened I think she's actually gonna overcome it and she's gonna be ok. Of course she's a long way away from being ok but I think knowing that they're dead and can't hurt her ever again has helped her with the healing process. She seemed to be slightly happier, I was still worried she might top herself for the third time and you know what they say… third time lucky.

"Wanna take a walk?" I asked her.

"Sure" She answered.

The two of us got up and left her cell, we then went out to the court yard and we just started wondering around making conversation. We would talk about one subject then go quiet for a minute or two before starting another conversation about something completely different. I obviously wanted to talk to her about how she was feeling and how she was dealing with everything but I don't think that this was the best time right now, really right now she just needs a friend.

We settled down on the grass and looked out at the walkers who were slamming around the gates and I heard Beth sigh "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This" She said indicating to the walkers "Is this my life forever? I'm 18 years old and for the rest of my life I'm gonna have to fight walkers so and hide away. The kids that came from Woodbury, Judith and Carl have no life. They have to become killers! As soon as Judith is old enough she's gonna be taught to kill walkers, use weapons and learn how to survive and it isn't fair… life just isn't worth living anymore" She told me.

"You don't believe that do you… life isn't worth livin?" I questioned.

"It's not" She stated.

"Beth…" I started but she cut me off.

"Daryl don't. You and I both know that what we're doing right now isn't living a life, this isn't a life and I don't wanna live like this anymore. I want things to go back to how they were… I wanna be able to get up in the morning and go for a ride on the horse, go to school and hang out with my friends, learn to drive, go swimming with Maggie and Shawn, learn to cook from my mom, go to the vet surgery with dad… hiding away in a prison because the dead are coming back to life isn't what I want" She explained.

"So your gonna opt out?" I asked.

"It's what I want" She told me.

"You want to kill yourself?" I asked again just so we were clear.

"Yes. I want to die" She stated.

"After everythin that's happened you're just gonna end it… taking the easy way out?" I questioned.

"Don't do that" She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make it seem that what I'm doing is easy because it's not. I'm never gonna see Maggie again or my dad, Judith, Carl… you" She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you know how destroyed your dad will be if you do this? And Maggie? You're dad has done nothin but fight for you and Maggie to live and your gonna throw that in his face but slittin your wrists again? Throw it back in my face after goin and killin those men at Woodbury, I gave you my blood the last time you tried to kill yourself and you're gonna throw all that back in my face? Everyone has sacrificed somethin so that we can all have a chance at livin and yet here you are wantin to opt out because you can't take it no more? Thought you were stronger then that" I explained to her before standing up.

"Why can't you just understand that this is what I want? What does it matter to you if I kill myself? I'm not your daughter or your sister…" She said and stood up also.

"You think I don't care what happens to you? If I didn't care what happens to you then do you think I would risk my life to go to Woodbury to kill those men for what they did to you? Do you think I would have risked my life to go and get you when you was held there? Do you think I would have given you my blood when you tried to kill yourself the last time?" I questioned.

"This is what I want to do" She stated and walked away from me.

I watched as Beth walked inside and I just sighed in annoyance at the situation and then after a few moments I went inside as well, I walked past Beth's cell to see her just sitting on her bed. Her shoulders were shaking up and down indicating to me that she was crying so I went inside the cell and sat down next to her "Leave me alone" She said.

"Beth I just want you to see that everyone here loves you and no one wants you to die… yeah I agree that this ain't the ideal life to live but we're living. There some people out there who don't have it as good as we do, there are people who are living in the woods without as much protection as we have. We've got a bed, albeit uncomfortable, to sleep in at night, we have food to eat, we're secure in here… We're doing better then most people" I explained to her.

"Daryl this is my choice" She stated crying.

"If you wanted this so much then you wouldn't be cryin" I told her "What's this really about?" I asked.

"I can't get their faces out of my head" She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The guys who raped me" She admitted and completely broke down "I can't take it anymore and I just want it to end" She stated and I put my arm around her and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her "I just want it to end" She repeated.


End file.
